Sakarr Darkraven
Sakarr Darkraven is a member of the Black Mantle. He serves this undead faction as a Necromancer, supplying the organization with fresh corpses. He has been instrumental in keeping the Black Mantle a secret for years, until timely arrival of Lord Malleus in Duskwood, which coincided with a surprise strikeforce coming from Stormwind and an incoming Forsaken attack force aswell. Sakarr is not just a Necromancer, though... He oversees the Mantle's operations inside Scholomance and is also in charge of keeping enemy patrols away from the city of Caer Darrow, where Scholomance is located. This way, he spends most of his time in the Eastern Plaguelands, rather than in the Mantle Capital in Duskwood... Early Life Not much is known about Sakarr's early life, except that he wasn't always known by this name. His name was once Veroth. He used to be an alchemist in the Kingdom of Stormwind. He had a natural talent for Alchemy, and even organized an event or two throughout the year in the City. His activities as an alchemist began in the basement of his house, as he didn't have much room for his experiments. He also didn't have the proper equipment, but there were some basic potions that he was able to concoct. He made a living, for a few years, out of selling potions to the populace, some called him a "Healer", while others, more knowledgeable people, simply called him by what he was, an Alchemist. One day, however a man appeared at his house, knocking at the door. Veroth answered it and the man appeared to be a farmer, a simple and humble man in other words... So Veroth inquired what he could do for the farmer, and the later asked him if he could craft poisons. The Alchemist said he could, but he doesn't usually make poisons. The farmer then explained that he is a part of a secret society who is displeased with the way Katrana Prestor and Bolvar Fordragon have been running the Kingdom, they increased taxes, refuse to act on "lesser" crimes and problems in the outer villages, so they want to take action. The immediate thought Veroth had was to deny help. But before he could say refuse, the man removed from his backpack a large sack of gold coins. Veroth was astonished, he had never seen so much gold inside a bag in his whole life. The farmer told him the gold came from savings, compensation given to some villages... Veroth was still reluctant, but he could go far with that amount of gold, he would be able to purchase the equipment to create new recipes and similar things. So he agreed to produce the required amount of poison. Two days later, the same man came into the house to pick up the poison. Veroth handed it to him and asked what exactly was he planning to do with it. The man didn't mention much about his plan, he simply said that Nobility are used to fancy dinners, eating the best that the farmers produce. The man took a crate of poison vials and left. The next day, as the Alchemist was preparing to go to bed, the alarm bells began to sound. Either there were intruders in the city, or there was a threat to the Royal Family. That reminded him of his latest buyer. He probably tried to assassinate Bolvar Fordragon and Katrana Prestor. Veroth just couldn't get any sleep that night, he was hanging around the house like a zombie, he was scared that he might be in danger for helping someone commit a crime, not just a regular one but a major crime. If the intruders were killed, he would be safe, but if they were captured they might reveal the name of the poison maker. So he started packing his things to leave the city and taking plenty of gold with him. After everything was packed, he went to bed hoping that the next day, things would be calmer in the streets. At dawn, he left his house and just travelled wherever he felt he had to go. Crashing at every inn he could find. A New Beginning Having nowhere to go and a limited amount of gold in his pockets, he had to find ways to earn gold. He didn't have the proper equipment to set up a business, all he could do is gamble and he was a terrible gambler. One day, he was approached by a mysterious man with a hood, whose face was scarred, the man had an evil and suspect look about him. Veroth thought he was going to get robbed and stripped of any valuables he might have, but no... Instead, the man only wanted to talk and find out why Sakarr was so depressed, after awhile he was offered a seat on a carriage with other alchemists, magic practicioners... "Where are we going?" he asked, and the only answer he got was "To the School". The other men in the carriage weren't very friendly or talkative, and so it was a boring and long journey, until they arrived at the destination: Scholomance. The group of newcomers was greeted by a Headmaster, who introduced himself and offered to give them a tour. "Do not fear the walking dead, they are our allies" said the Headmaster, the school's staff was comprised of necromancers, alchemists and minions too. Sakarr was able to adapt to this new environment and ended up being good at most of the subjects lectured in Scholomance. He earned several commendations as he progressed within the Academy. By three years end, he was a fully fledged Necromancer and a more skilled Alchemist too. He was ready to take the next step and be inducted into the "Cult of the Damned". He did well in the time he served the Cult, but then he caught the attention of General Menelaus, who was in need of personnel to start his own division, under the command of the Lich King. Veroth was then initiated into Menelaus' division, where he worked tirelessly and for his exemplary service at the time, he earned the rank of Necrolord. An addition to his name was also bestowed upon him, from that moment forward he was known as: Veroth The Damned. Death and Return Nobody knows exactly how old he was at the time he joined The Undead Scourge, but for months he was competent and proved to be a worthy member of General Menelaus' faction. He wasn't one to make friends, but he was loyal to those in the group. In other words, if someone was in trouble, he would assist them, expecting the others to do the same for him. It was like an obligation or commitment to those members. One day, on an outsider perspective now, he just disappeared... He was never heard from again and Menelaus never spoke about him again, except that: "He has done us a tremendous service, I hope he returns to us one day, and if he does he will be welcomed back with open arms... But until that day comes, we will make due without him." Sometime after the Lich King's defeat and his replacement with Bolvar Fordragon, Lorthermur's loyalists reached Duskwood, after leaving the Undercity to evade an evil plan by Sylvanas. The first area they "colonized" was the Raven Hill Cemetery, with the few necromancers the group had, raising the cemetery would take time. So Lorthermur Pendragon went on to do some exploring of the region, until he found a grave which was not covered, he opened the coffin and there lied a man that once looked familiar to him, but the body had aged considerably, thus making it hard for the former Baron to clearly identify him. The Pendragon ordered the man to be risen from the grave, as he might prove useful. How did he know that? Because of the dead man's regalia, a Scourge Necrolord regalia. Once the corpse was reanimated, he immediately witnessed a familiar sight, the sight of family. It was then that he talked to Lorthermur and together they decided to bring the Scourge back to life, hoping that one day it will inspire fear again into the minds of the inhabitants of Azeroth. In order to initiate this new chapter, he left his former identity behind, he was Veroth The Damned no more! He shall forever be known as Sakarr Darkraven! Additional Information Sakarr's line of work is basically overseeing and helping his Necromancer subordinates to heal the Scourge's wounds, by assisting the Mantle, via the reanimation of corpses and keeping their operations a secret to the rest of the world. Sakarr, like Anya Eversong, also possesses a rare ability. His ability is considered to be more important and unique. He is capable of mass shifting an entire region for a whole day, non-stop. This will drain him a lot, but while the spell is channeled, the designated area (normally Duskwood) shifts into another realm, a way of looking at it is a stealth device, except that objects and people affected by this spell are not only invisible but are also untouchable by those in the normal realm. To those who possess a weaker mind, and venture into Duskwood while the spell is active, for example, will experience hallucinations similar to the effects of fear gas. This is how The Black Mantle remained hidden until the arrival of Lord Malleus, which coincided with Sakarr's failure to maintain the ability a bit longer, which temporarily exposed the Mantle. Category:Characters